Ruddy Abbott
The manager of New Park Hotel who set it up with the help of his father Mr Abbott and with his cousin and best friend Roberto Scarletti. Bio Welcome to New Park! The Pilot Ruddy goes to Prom Praise along with his cousin and best friend Roberto Scarletti, his good friend Samantha Summers and Abigail Lampard, a lady who he has feelings for her but she is completely uninterested in him. During the Prom Praise, the hall is blown up by Jim Baker wanting to peddle his end of the world merchandise as he believes the end of the world is coming. Abigail is trapped by a beam and Ruddy ends up saving her life. He believes as a result she will fall for him. While she is somewhat thankful for the help she still has no interest for him. Ruddy can't let his feelings for her go. In the end he meets up with Madea and the guys at the Comedy House who many of them were also in the Royal Albert Hall during the attack. Seeing how everyone is getting on and loving each other in a big communal family, Ruddy gets the idea to build something like the Comedy House for all his friends and that to work in. He also thinks by doing so he'll be something and be able to impress Abigail, This is when the idea of the New Park Hotel is born. Season 1 Ruddy along with his best friend and cousin Roberto manage to stumble across an abandon hotel in the area of New Park not too far from Bournemouth called the Bay View Court Hotel. Ruddy with his dream to have and run a hotel with all his friends in order to impress his unrequited love Abigail who he is obsessed with. Miss Appletree sees them, whose father used to own the hotel until one day he vanished and the hotel eventually became abandon as it seemed Miss Appletree's father left the hotel and the family. Soon with the financial help from his father Mr Abbott and Mary Myers who becomes part of the manager they manage to get the hotel. The hotel is soon up and running with staff and guests, and he has done all this to impress Abigail. She takes up the offer to live in one of the rooms, free of rent but clearly has no interest of being his girlfriend. This causes Ruddy to react very badly and seeing the whole thing as useless even threatening to burn down the entire hotel but his father manages to stop him. His feelings towards Abigail however cannot be so easily stopped as he pursues her greatly such as with the no pressure single mixer to try and date her using the words written by author Julian Arthur. In Welcome to the World Cup Rabblers! Ruddy's cousin Luca Mera is around with his best friend Josh Thornton. Everyone knows they are a couple of jerks but Ruddy looks up to Luca. That is until he catches Abigail in bed with Luca who then begins to taunt at Ruddy and say he is nothing but a loser. Seeing Abigail as who she is, he says it time for to leave. She is moving her stuff and tries to convince Ruddy not to do this and in fact reveals she loves him. Believing this is so, her move is canceled and the two begin to date. Season 2 Season 3 Category:Main Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:The Abbotts